bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mototsu and Reikon Kyuuban Showdown
Myst was hunting outside Hama Town, something she was grateful Van and Anna didn't notice, or at least pay attention to if anything. It was a very bad local to hunt near because of her one rule to never kill innocents, and the fact very few criminals ever trod the pathways and roads into town. Only two kills in a week. Goodness, I must be getting too relaxed in this power of mine. she thought as she picked up on a rather odd spirutal energy. It felt strange and alien to her, much like a Demon's had until she actually picked up on the flow. Walking outside the winding road outside Hama Town, Yuuki Kaburagi kicked a small pebble along the concrete, making a noise as it tumbled across the ground. Searching for a certain artefact pertaining to his previous incarnation in said city, Yuuki briefly paused upon noticing a rose-haired girl. Myst turned around at the sound of the pebble. There was the source of the strange energy standing right there. She smiled warmly, blood from her last kill dripping down her chin, which she quickly wiped away. "Hi. Do you happen to know of anyone...anywhere, anywhere is what I meant, good to eat?" she asked. Staring off into the distance, using his keen eyesight to spot something that could prove vital to his plan, Yuuki then snapped back to reality, responding, "...Huh? Eat? Sorry, I just zoned out..." Noticing the crimson dripping down Myst's chin, Yuuki merely blinked and continued, "Sorry, I think I see something. We can talk later." With that, he walked off. Myst sighed, noticing the warm liquid still racing down her chin. "Dang. I scare away all the good meals these days." she muttered before changing into a bat and flying after her next, she hoped, meal. While heading towards Hama Town's direction, Yuuki then quickly and instantanously turned around, calling out, "Hey. Something's up." Myst returned to normal, the trick useless at that point. She simply smiled as her feet touched ground. "Not many people can sense my Reitsu in that form because of how small it actually is thanks to the size of the bat's body. You're one Hell of a Shinigami if you could tell I was behind you." "Oh, Shinigami? I'm not a Shinigami. What gave you the thought of such a notion?" Yuuki stated, as he sensed a familiar presence in the form of an artifact some distance away. Myst looked shocked. "Yeah. Your spiritual energy tells all. You're something I've never felt before. So what exactly are ya?" she aksed with intrest. Crossing his arms while glancing away from Myst, Yuuki answered, "Well...that's the problem. Uwehehe..." Giggling nervously, the being then continued, "I-If you did know, then you'd probably be hunted down by a certain eccentric member of Central 46, who most certainly wouldn't want such information reaching..." Blushing slightly at the mere thought of this person, Yuuki finished, "Him. It's best you don't ask, I'm sorry." "We all have secrets. Mine already puts my life, and that of my entire family, at risk." Myst replied. She looked at the being intently, trying to find anything that would be a dead give away to what he could be. Nodding, Yuuki responded, "Indeed. However, some secrets are tougher than others to bear alone, don't you agree?" Yuuki spoke these words with a smile, all while moving his right hand to his sheath, immediately becoming suspicious of Myst. Myst noticed the movement and replicated it, before she realized that she forgot her Zanpakto. "Believe me, I understand that. Why do you grab your blade, am I that intimitating?" she asked, suspicious of Yuuki as well. Keeping his serene smile, Yuuki responded to such an accusation, "Huh? Oh, this? Well...I..." Loosening the grip on his blade somewhat, he continued, "...Well, I don't know. Why don't you figure that out for yourself, hm?" Myst chuckled. "You think an unarmed girl is going to walk up to anyone with a sword? I've learned from mistakes of years past. I've got more cuts and bullets in my body from such a thing than I care to count. Why don't you come over here?" Inching back slightly, Yuuki hissed at Myst, "K-Kuh. Damn woman." Gripping her blade tighter, Yuuki cautiously walked foward, hesitant to attack someone who could prove useful later on. Myst always had a knack for telling how people felt in any situation, but this person proved harder than most, save for the hesitation. "So, you have your blade ready, but you aren't gonna use it? What's your angle?" "...Angle? Uwehehe, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about..." Forcing a serene smile upon his face, Yuuki's grip loosened, as his stance shifted back to a far more peaceful one- but like a wolf in sheep's clothing, such an action had a slightly more sinister intent. Myst sighed as she relaxed just a bit. "If this continues to be a talk-fest, I'm not gonna be responsible for blood-loss induced by fang wounds." "...Huh. Well...I personally do not see such reasons for you-" Hoping to surprise Myst, Yuuki quickly unsheathed his dual blades and swung with tremendous force towards the young woman, hoping to strike her at least once across the shoulder. Myst smiled as she used Ketsueki Butoukai to move behind Yuuki. Once behind, she politely tapped him on the shoulder. "Missed me." Flinching upon feeling Myst's hand connect with his shoulder, Yuuki felt a cold sensation run down his spine, as he contemplated "G-Gah...What is this...? A Reikon Kyuuban just like Miyuu...?" Utilizing Shunpo to translocate himself into the air, Yuuki threw the jet-black katana towards Myst's direction in a similar manner to a boomerang, knowing that since the twin blades were "married", the katana would return to him under any circumstances. Myst didn't have time to contemplate the shiver she felt, before Yuuki escaped into the air. She didn't see the sword until it cut a perfect line down her shoulder and asend into the air again, clanging into her open wound, making the pain worse. She let out a small scream of pain and shock, only one other person has ever made her actually bleed from an attack. "What's wrong? Too chicken to play with me on the ground or something?" As the jet-black katana whirled back into his hand, Yuuki spun around, launching the snow-white chokutō through the air at Myst in a similar manner to a boomerang. Shredding the very air itself, a small torrent of wind followed this blade, as Yuuki zipped back down to the ground using Shunpo. "Why, no...We've only met, and you assume I prefer a 'hit-from-afar' strategy?" Making several hand movements, three seals appeared around Myst, as Yuuki declared, "Bakudanshiki." As Yuuki thrust his palm towards his opponent, an explosion was bound to go off any second inside the seals. Myst was impressed at the seals, and when the explosion went off, she used it to her advantage to hide her transformation. She smacked the while sword away like it were no more than a fly, which also blew away the smoke, revealing she had white hair and deadly red eyes and on her back was a haori with the kanji for Hate and Betrayal. Unfazed by his opponent's appearance, Yuuki merely called the white blade back to his hand before sheathing his swords for a brief instant. Holding his palm out for a brief second, all five of Yuuki's fingers became illuminated in azure reiryoku, before he thrust his palm out at Myst, launching several spiritual threads towards the Reikon Kyuuban at a tremendous speed, hoping to ensnare her. Myst opened her hand wide and held it out in front of her. A crimson light gathered in her palm before being fired. She wispered the attack's name, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei. As it traveled towards its target, it shreaded the threads from the force. Being sent careening away by the blast, Yuuki's lithe body flailed along the ground, until he caught himself, planting one of his dual blades into the ground, sending him screeching to a halt. Uprooting his blade from the ground, Yuuki crossed his dual blades, declaring, "From the body of the goddess, I summon thee! Ten holy powers, become my blade! Awaken now and rain devastation upon my foe at once, Izanami!" Upon reciting this creed, Yuuki's blades morphed. Myst stopped, waiting to see what the command would lead to. "You think Shikai is enough for me? Only a Quincy has ever damaged me in this form, albeit it was a nasty little wound but I digress at that point. Let's see what else you have up your sleeves." "Oh, you have no idea what it can do." Gripping the twin blades which were shrouded in energy, concealing their true forms, Yuuki launched his right-hand blade towards Myst like a boomerang once again, while dissapearing utilizing Shunpo. Myst yawned, tired of the same old moves. Her mind recalled her brother's Demonic abilities and his high speed combat techniques. Always a trick to beating the speed. that was the lesson she learned from his moves, adapting them, however, was something else in and of itself. With the wrist of her right hand, which still yet bore an injury from Ryuichi Ishida's attack, she sent the blade spinning away. The impact on the still-healing flesh sent pain rocketing through her body, forcing her to duck down in agony. This action either just saved her life, or killed her for real, depending on which direction, sideways or vertical, that Yuuki would attack from next. As emerald reishi gathered upon the twin blades of Izanami, Yuuki poured all the strength in his body into his wrists, which were grasping the hilts of Izanami tightly, and raised the twin blades up high as light is gathered and condensed endlessly, merging into a ray of blinding brilliance. Smirking lightly at his foe, Yuuki declared, "Kakuyoku Sanren!!" Emerald light galloped and roared, transforming into a streak of light. This torrent that poured forth stirred up countless whirls, and illuminated the dark night as it moved towards Myst at incredible speeds. Myst looked and saw a green light and turned to face it and amazingly, she swallowed it, using a rare Reikon Kyuuban ability known as Karunēji Musaboru. As the energy entered her body, she began feeling odd, like it were killing her. With a heave, she expelled it back at it's user, albeit slowed greatly from her ability. What was that? Quickly cleaving the reflected Kakuyoku Sanren in half, Yuuki once again went on the offensive, hurling the stark-white chokutō at Myst. The blade travelled at tremendous speeds, cutting through the air itself. Myst could barely move after ingesting just a small protion of that attack, but she was still able dodge the attack, but barely thanks to her transformed state, which deactivated as soon as she was safely out of the chokutō's range. Surprised, she blinked a few times. "Well, that was unexpected." she said, trying to catch her breath. Instantly, the snow-white chokutō zipped back to Yuuki's hand in a wide arc, threatening to behead the Reikon Kyuuban at tremendous speed. Although Myst's reflexes had been slowed greatly, her senses were still sharper than a razor blade, warning her of the impending danger with plenty of time to spare. She held out her left hand before the red light of her''' Satsuei''' filled the night sky like fireworks. With little time to think about it, Myst fired it directly at the chokutō, hoping the blast would deflect it just enough for her survival. Instantly forming a mirror in the air above his foe, Yuuki leapt down, calling the chokutō back to his hand, before attempting to execute a powerful cross slash towards Myst. Myst knew that she needed blood, alot of it, in order to keep fighting. The only problem was, Yuuki liked to fight at a range, outside of her range for Chinoke, let alone her fangs. But with him, at least she thought it was a male, getting close to her trying to attack, it was possible to use the aformentioned skill to get just enough without even alerting her enemy. Focusing all of her remaining energy into her right arm, she was able to block both swords with relative ease. However, rather than going through with her plan, Myst almost blacked out. "I forfit. Unlike you, I can't fight for long periods. RK aren't made for it." Landing on the ground safely, Yuuki touched down on the grass, surprised by his foe's surrended. "Wait, what? Already?" Sighing, Yuuki slowly sheathed his twin blades, which reverted back to their sealed states. "...Well, that was pretty quick. It must've been because one of the writers was low on ideas. Darn idiot." Growling in dissatisfaction, Yuuki Kaburagi slowly turned around, walking away. Neither a win, nor loss. Something felt shallow in this battle. The void in Yuuki's heart which began to grow larger with every battle. "...Wait for me." Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Firegod00